The Answer
by OnyxAlexa
Summary: AU SuperCat - Cat Grant, a woman's who's dreams were crushed, finds herself in an intensely dark situation. She's seconds away from giving up completely, when her saving grace glides in and saves her. Rated M for several reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

"You are so full of it," laughed Kara Danvers. She was sitting at Noonan's enjoying breakfast with her older sister."Deny it all you want Alex, that _was_ a date. I can't even believe you can sit there, and deny it after everything that came out of your mouth."

"It was _not a_ date, can we drop this already?"

"No no no, we're not dropping it. Not until you call it what it was," she smiled.

"We went out for dinner and had drinks. We're roommates, we eat and drink together all the time. Sometimes at home, sometimes out in public. It was not a date, we're just friends, end of story, _please_ shut up."

The sisters had been there for the better part of an hour, going back and forth about a few random things. It had become somewhat of a morning ritual of theirs. Breakfast at Noonan's before they headed off to work together.

"Your cheeks are so red right now, it's not even funny," said Kara, before taking the final bite of her third sticky bun. She noticed a close friend heading in their direction."Here comes James, he'll crack you….I'm telling him."

"No, Kara….", warned Alex."Leave him out of it!"

"Ladies," greeted James, before kissing them both on the cheek, and taking a seat next to Kara."Uh-oh, I smell a debate. What's up?"

"Nothing. Kara won't stop talking, same shit, different day."

"Her and Astra went on a date last night, but she refuses to admit it."

"It was just an...outing. A friendly one."

James smiled before shaking his head."Alright...let's do this," he laughed, looking at Alex."Attire?"

"Excuse me," she asked.

"What were you guys wearing on this... _outing_?"

"We were both wearing all black."

"Black _what_ though?"

Alex shot her sister a rueful look, before sighing in defeat."Dresses, we were both wearing black dresses."

Kara sat back in her chair, with a huge grin across her face. She could read her older sister like a book, and there was just something fun about playing little games with her. Especially when her friends got involved. She knew James would trap her with his questions somehow, no matter how obvious it already was.

"Did you guys go out to eat?" Alex nodded."Where?"

"Speranza."

"Ooooo, Italian….nice. Alright, did you pay for your own meals?"

"No," she breathed."She paid for the food, and the drinks. That means _nothing_ , we both treat each other sometimes."

"Well, who's idea was it to go out...because if was hers and she paid for the meal…."

"It was her idea, but that doesn't mean anything. We both love that restaurant. She's weirdly obsessed with their house made salad dressing, and I would literally take a person's life for just one of their breadsticks." The woman was getting overly defensive, and was angry at herself for not being able to reel it in."Can we please, _please_ drop this? We need to get to work."

"I'm almost done, bare with me," he laughed."Nobody should be _that_ eager about going to work. Not even people who get paid to be badasses."

Alex looked at her sister."You wouldn't shut up five minutes ago, now you have nothing to say?"

"Stop using me as a distraction," she laughed."That's what I have to say."

"Listen, I only have a few more questions, I promise."

"Oh my God," she laughed."You two are ridiculous, but fine. Let's get this over with already."

"Okay, what did you do after dinner?"

"We went to the park and walked around talking for about...two hours. After that, we went home, watched a movie, then went to our very _separate_ bedrooms."

James looked at Kara and laughed a little before looking back at Alex."Before you two went your separate ways, what movie did you watch?"

"The Fifth Element."

"The whole thing?"

"Yeah."

"Like start to finish?"

"Yes!"

"Who kissed who?"

"I kissed her…..damn it." She laughed and looked to her lap.

"I _knew_ it," exclaimed Kara."I knew it, I knew it, and I love it!"

"Well, I'll give it to you Alex, that wasn't a date...it was the damn honeymoon. Congratulations."

The younger sister burst into laughter at that point, and Alex, who couldn't manage to stop smiling, shook her head.

"It wasn't just the half assed explanation you were trying to give that made it obvious," he went on."From what Kara told me, you had a slow and uneventful work day, so there was that. It was nice out last night, and your foster kid is away at camp. Why wouldn't you have taken advantage of all that?"

"You know what? Fine, it was date. Whatever. Excuse me for feeling like it's a little weird. She's your Aunt, Kara."

"Hey, I already told you that it doesn't bother me. You're the one who feels all weird about it, not me," Kara defended."I think you two are _so_ cute together, and bonus….you make each other happy."

James nodded in agreement."You two do make a nice looking couple. Don't feel weird about anything, Alex. Get your girl, live your life."

"Isn't that kind of strange coming from a married man," asked Alex.

"No," said Kara, shaking her head."It makes sense coming from him, for that _exact_ reason. Also, we really should get to work, because I just realized what time it is."

Alex glanced down at her phone."Oh wow, yeah." She stood from her chair, grabbing her coffee.

"Yup, it's about that time," said James, as he stood."Off to the wonderful world of Armstrong Worldwide Media." He accepted a quick hug from Kara before leaning over and hugging Alex."Married life, am I right? Tell the wife I say hi."

She shoved him away."Oh, shut up."

As the three of them headed outside, it started to drizzle a little."Crap, I forgot that it was supposed to rain to today," griped Alex."That really sucks."

"Relax, it's not exactly a down pour just yet," smiled James."Why are you hating on the rain?"

"Have you ever had to chase a Veleronian in the rain? No, no you haven't," she said, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"We really need to go, every time Hank yells at us for being late, it feels like we're about to get grounded," said Kara."James, meet here for lunch?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see if Winn wants to join, but he'll probably be too busy."Kara nodded."You two be careful today, be safe."

* * *

After a very long day, Kara found herself at Alex and Astra's apartment. The three of them had just settled onto the couch, a gigantic white, down comforter covering them. An entire coffee table full of a snacks, and beverages placed before them.

"You guys better not do anything gross under this blanket while I'm sitting here," said Kara."Actually, let's switch spots, Alex. I can be a like...a wall or something."

"You know what," laughed Alex."It's really time to stop now, Kara. _All day_ with your nonsense, yet you wonder why I didn't want to admit anything."

Astra smiled."Little One, you have nothing to worry about. _This_ blanket is safe."

The Hero looked over at her Aunt with suspicion."Why did you say... _this_ ….like _that_? Wait...which blankets aren't safe and _why_ wouldn't they be?"

Astra was laughing too much to answer, so Alex did."She's messing with you, and even if she wasn't...would you really want to know?"

"Not a chance, no."

"I didn't think so," laughed Alex."Alright, so what movie are we watching?"

"Armageddon," answered Kara, with a huge smile on her face.

Alex sighed, and looked over at Astra."It's not my fault, Brave One. It's her night to pick."

"Kara, this movie destroys all of us, and I've managed to go all day without crying uncontrollably. Let's not ruin that, pretty please?"

"Come on, this movie is amazing, can we please watch it?" She stuck her bottom lip out, and made crying puppy noises.

"And, there it is," breathed the older sister. She pinched Kara's cheek."You win, that face is my kryptonite."

"If that was true, you'd be dead by now, my Brave One," smiled Astra.

Soon enough, the three women sat, eyes glued to the flat screen, snacks in hand. Kara devouring a slice of pizza, Alex shoveling down ice cream, and Astra dipping double stuffed Oreo cookies into a jar of peanut butter.

Kara kept glancing sadly over at her sister, who was snuggled up to Astra. She went as long as she could without saying anything, but failed to stay quiet."I support your relationship, I _really_ do...but...this is _so_ not fair."

"What's the matter," asked Alex, with actual concern.

"You usually snuggle with me,"she pouted.

"Kara, oh my God," she laughed, her concern vanishing just like that."You are the only Superhero in this world that can put out two fires, save a bus full of children, and stop a helicopter crash, all in one day….then manage to get upset over snuggles."

"Be nice, Alex," warned Astra."She has a point. Usually I snuggle with Shadow when we watch movies."

"See, I didn't abandon you….I'm just a substitute for the snuggle buddy that's away at camp."

"Fair enough," said Kara."But I get Alex back next movie night, or else I'm stealing Shadow."

"Deal," smiled the older Kryptonian.

* * *

The next afternoon, Kara was sitting in National City's most beautiful and beloved park. It was where she liked to spend most of her Saturdays. The Hero would take her sketchbook, and sit on a bench in one of the quieter areas of the park. She could easily sit and sketch for hours, but given that she had super duties, it rarely ever happened.

It was a nice Summer day, the kind of day that only elevated Kara's mood. It was sunny, it was nice and warm, and she was sketching. There was a cinnamon swirl smoothie by her side, and smile on her face. She wasn't entirely sure when it had happened, but when she went to sip her drink, she noticed that she had company. She glanced to her right, and there was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, sitting on the opposite end of the bench. It looked like she was writing a letter, and she seemed to be in deep thought. Kara wanted to be friendly, but she decided not to bother her.

A minute went by, before she found herself looking back at her out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help it, the woman was captivating. The Hero smiled when a slight breeze blew through, she could smell the woman's perfume. She thought it was cute how the wavy blonde locks on the left side of her head, were kind of tucked away behind her ear. She admired how concentrated she seemed to be. There was one word that came to Kara's mind at the moment.

Graceful.

When the woman went to drink from her water bottle, Kara's attention was immediately back on her sketchbook. She continued to move her pencil about, only until the woman spoke out.

"No, damn it," breathed the woman, shaking her pen."Please not now….."

"Are you alright," asked Kara.

"No. I mean...yes I'm fine. It's just my pen. The ink is running out."

"Oh, I can help you with that," smiled Kara, before reaching into her bag, and digging for a pen. When she found one, she handed to her."Here you go."

"You're very kind, thank you." She looked up, as she took the pen. Their eyes finally met, and Kara smiled warmly."I appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all. She squinted a little, while slightly tilting her head."I'm sorry, but have we met before? You look kind of familiar."

"I get that a lot," she sighed."If I look familiar to people, it's only because of my husband."

Kara thought she would continue by saying who her husband was, but she didn't. She got quiet again, and went back to writing her letter.

"I see. Well, I will keep quiet and let you get back to writing."

"Oh," she said, looking back up."I apologize, I don't mean to be short with you. It's just….I'm writing a letter to my son."

"You have a son, that's sweet."

"Yes, he means the world to me," the blonde smiled, before drinking from her water bottle."Do you have any children?"

"No, I don't, but I do love kids. Some friends of mine just had a baby two months ago, and they named me her Godmother. Also, my sister has a foster daughter."

"Well, that's lovely. If you never have any children of your own, at least you have some in your life. It's important to pass on our knowledge to the young minds that will remain once we're gone." A few tears fell from her eyes, causing Kara to be instantly concerned.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, did I say something to upset you?"

"No, no….I'm fine. I'm just having a rather emotional day," she said, dabbing at her eyes."Honestly, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"The woman looked at the Hero as though she wanted to say something. As though she was desperate to say something. Kara placed her hand on the woman's shoulder."Look, I know that you don't really know me, but my name is Kara. I have a feeling that you're in some kind of trouble. Are you?"

"I….uh...no. No, I'm just really needing to finish this letter. Thank you so much for your concern." She smiled slightly, before getting back to writing.

Kara wanted to say something else, but her ears picked up the sound of screaming from another part of the city."I have to go tend to something, but….I'll be back." Before the woman could answer, she was running clear across the park. Twenty minutes and a failed bank robbery later, Kara was hurrying back towards the bench. She was nervous that the woman wouldn't be there. Upon seeing her sitting in the same spot, she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, Thank God. You're still here."

"Well, I do need to be on my way fairly soon….however, you left your bag and sketch book behind. I didn't want anybody to steal them."

"Thank you," said Kara, as the woman stood to her feet."If you have somewhere to go, I won't stop you...it's just...is everything alright?"

She smiled adoringly at the Hero."It will be...very soon." Kara just nodded."It was nice to meet you, Kara. Here, you may have your pen back, and please enjoy the rest of your day." She was walking away, fumbling with a pair of sunglasses, before Kara even had a chance to respond.

"I will," she called out."Enjoy yours too."

The entire encounter was on her mind for the rest of the day. She was worried, but more than anything else, she was mesmerized.

* * *

Later that night, Kara was back in her own apartment. She hadn't felt exactly right all day, so when James and Lucy came over for dinner, their baby girl in tow, it cheered Kara right up. They hadn't started eating just yet, because Winn was running late, as he often did. So, they hung out in the living room, the baby in Kara's arms.

"Oh my God, I feel like crying every single time I hold her," she sniffled.

"Kara, you _have_ cried every single time you've held her," laughed Lucy, sipping from her glass of red wine."If you don't stop, Paisley is going to grow up thinking that she makes her Godmother sad."

"No no," said the Hero, softly. She was smiling down at Paisley."This little ball of cuteness could never make me said. Not you...never you."

"So finish telling us about this woman you met in the park," said James."What was her name?"

"She never told me what her name was, but to be fair...I never asked. She was...something…I mean, I could barely concentrate on my drawing once I noticed her."

Lucy leaned forward from her chair."What did she look like," she asked like an excited teenager."Was she pretty?"

"Lucy, she was _beautiful_ ….but that wasn't the only reason I was drawn to her."

"You did say that you thought she was in some kind of trouble," said James."Maybe that's a reason, you do tend to know when people need saving."

"Ooooo...excellent point, Hubby, that is very true."

"I honestly have no idea what to think, but I do know that I will be visiting the park as often as I can now." Paisley started to fuss slightly in her arms."Oh, don't worry cuteness, Auntie Kara will take you to the park one day."

James smiled, and stood up."She probably needs to be changed."

There was a knock on the door, as Kara carefully, and lovingly handed the baby to James."Perfect timing, that's probably Winn." She stood up, and headed for the door.

After dinner, Winn had to head back to the Armstrong building to finish some more work. Kara felt bad that he was so tired, so she offered to fly him back. She made sure to land towards the back of the building so she wasn't seen. Once they were on the ground, he laughed.

"Now that I've actually conquered my fear of heights, the flying thing isn't so scary anymore."

"I knew you'd start to like it eventually," she smiled."Are you sure you need to be back here? It's _so_ late, Winn. Plus it's Saturday night."

"Listen, it was a given that being a personal assistant to the Media King of National City was going to consume my life. Yet, I still took the job. You don't have to worry about me. Besides, Dirk isn't even here, he's gone home. Which means, when I'm done with my work, I get to game out on the one hundred and two inch flat screen in his office. My weekend will not lack fun."

The Hero laughed, and shook her head."Alright, well don't sit too close to the screen. Call me if you need anything." She hugged him tight.

"I will. See you later, bestie. Thanks for the ride." With that, he was headed towards the front of the building.

Kara was about to take flight when she heard noise coming from the alley a few feet away from where she was standing. It sounded like somebody was stumbling around, and possibly crying. She hurried over and cautiously stepped into the dark alley. She stayed quiet, and didn't say anything in fear of scaring somebody off. She hated alleys. It didn't matter how super she was, dark alleys made her nervous.

A few more steps in, she stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw dropped.

The woman from the park was leaned up against the building, crying her eyes out,the barrel of a gun resting on her temple. Kara heard the sound of the gun being cocked, and called out."No!" It had startled the woman, but she didn't even look at Kara." _Please_ ….do not pull that trigger."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Kara's heart was pounding so hard. She was frozen, wanting to act, but refused to. She'd already startled the woman once, and given what she was about to do, she wouldn't risk startling her again. Seeing anybody on the edge in such a way would bother her. Only, since she was so drawn to this person in particular, it was weighing on her heart a little more.

"I don't know you. I don't know...what or who is making you feel like you need to do this. I'm sorry that you feel like your life has to end, but it doesn't."

"Leave me alone...pl-please," the woman begged, through her tears."I just...need it to be over...you...don't under….understand."

Kara took a very slow and cautious step forward, landing her about five feet away."Maybe you could help me to understand. That way….I could help you."

The woman lazily shook her head. She tried to stand up straight, but quickly lost her balance, and had to lean against the building again."Please...go away, Supergirl...I just need to die. It….hurts so much. He suffers...and I can't….I just can't have it anymore." She broke down at that point, slurring and mumbling things that Kara couldn't quite understand."I just…I need...t-to die."

"Will you tell me your name," asked the Hero, taking one more very careful step forward. Judging by her slurred speech and the fact that she couldn't stand without leaning against the wall, Kara knew that the woman was drunk. Which made the situation even more dangerous. It also made it clear that it hadn't been water that she was drinking in the park earlier that day."I'd _really_ like to know your name."

"What does...that even matter," she cried."I am nothing...I am beyond….worthless."

"You're not worthless, and I bet you matter to a lot of people," comforted Kara."Are you a mother," she asked, already knowing the answer.

"My….my.. son...he means so much to me. He is...my whole world."

"Don't you think that you mean just as much, if not more, to him?"

"I love him...too much to...to..", she was getting more and more upset with every word.

"I bet he wouldn't want you to do this. Will you please give me the gun?"

"No," she cried, tapping it against her temple."No! No! No! Just leave….me alone!"

"Never. I will not leave you alone, because if I do that, you'll hurt yourself." Her eyes were filling with tears at that point. Just the thought of this poor woman shooting herself was enough to bring the tears to the surface. She took one more step. Three feet away."Look at me." The woman tensed up, and squeezed her eyes shut."No no, please...look at me…."

Kara wasn't just scared for the woman that she was trying to save. She'd never witnessed a person shoot themselves before. She couldn't let that night be the night.

She wouldn't.

"I need you to look at me, let me see those eyes." When she finally did make eye contact, Kara sighed with relief."Pain doesn't always have to be permanent, but, what you're about to do is _very_ permanent. If you pull that trigger, you don't get to take it back. If you die, how are you supposed to pass on the things that you know? If you do this, how will the world know what you have to offer?"

"I have nothing else to offer...not...not anymore."

"No, I don't believe that. Like I said, I don't know you, but that doesn't stop me from having faith in you. You must be scared of something, or someone. You must think you and….maybe other people would be better off if you weren't alive anymore.. That's not true, I know in my heart that you have so much to offer. _Especially_ since you have a son. If you give me the gun, I will help with whatever you're scared of. I will stand with you."

The woman shook her head."You're a….a very...beautiful young woman...inside and out...but you're also naive. There's darkness in this world….that...not even you can save people from. You...ca-can't save everybody.

"I can try. I _always_ will try."

"That's what...makes you beautiful. Lucky me….the last….moment of my life...I get to witness...such beauty."That being said, she closed her tight, and tensed up once again."Goodbye...Supergirl," she cried, in a way that sounded so final, Kara knew.

"No," she hollered, before moving forward, grabbing the woman's hand, and extending both of their arms up into the air. The gun went off, scaring both of them. Even being rattled, Kara got the gun from the woman's hand, and dropped it to the ground."Oh my God," she cried. "Are you alright?" Wrapping her arms around the woman, she looked down into her eyes."Are you hurt?"

She looked up, tears pouring from her eyes. She wanted to speak, but instead, she buried her face into Kara.

"I've got you," she whimpered, pulling her close."Everything will be alright...but I need to get you out of here. Where do you want me to take you?"

Soon enough, the two of them were standing on a balcony at one of National City's most prestigious hotels, twenty eight stories up. Kara had finally gotten a name from the woman, and it suddenly made sense why she had looked so familiar."You're Cat Armstrong?"

"Yes," she said."The Media King is my absolute prick of a husband." Cat wasn't sober by any means. Though, the rush from being flown through the sky, had slightly shocked her into reality. It took her a moment, but once she realized that she was still clinging to the Hero, she backed off, slowly."Sorry..."

"No harm done," smiled Kara."I'm not exactly comfortable just leaving you on a balcony."

Cat turned around, and knocked on the glass of the sliding door."Carter….honey...it's me. Open the door...please."

Kara noticed slight movement from inside, just as Cat had tripped over her own feet, and fell backwards. She caught her, right as a skinny teenage boy flung the curtain back. His jaw dropped, before he unlocked the door, and slid it open.

"Mom, what the….um, okay….Supergirl?" He carefully grabbed onto his Mother and pulled her inside. Kara stepped inside, closed the door, pulled the curtain shut, and watched Carter in a small state of shock. As if he had done it thousands of times before, he quickly scooped Cat from her feet, and laid her down on the bed."It's alright, Mom...I'm here," he stated lovingly.

"Your name is, Carter," asked Kara.

"Yeah, that's me. This is new," he said, turning towards Kara."Usually, her driver brings her back, and brings her up on the elevator."

" _Usually_ ," questioned Kara.

"Carter...sweetheart," slurred Cat, as she grabbed his hand."Do me...a...favor and go get some-"

"Yeah, I'll get you some ice," he said, using his thumb to rub her hand."Room service is off duty until the morning, so I'll have to go to the machine. I'd be worried but….you're in good company."

"I won't leave until you come back," reassured Kara."I promise."

"Why do you have a gun," he asked, glancing at Kara's hand.

She looked to Cat, who subtly shook her head. She thought of an excuse as quickly as she could."Somebody was trying to hurt your Mother with this."

"Did you catch them?"

"Don't worry, they're exactly where they need to be."

Carter looked down to Cat."Did they hurt you?"

"No...no...I'm alright, sweetheart," she slurred, with a weak smile."Supergirl sa-saved...me. Right now...I just...need for you to-"

"Yeah, ice. I'm going." He leaned down, and kissed her on the cheek."I love you."

"I...love you too."

He left go of her hand, grabbed the ice bucket from the nightstand, and headed for the door. Before he opened the door, he looked back at Kara."Thank you for helping her...and for bringing her back safe." Kara smiled at the boy, and nodded.

Once he was out of the room, Cat was sitting up from the bed, struggling slightly.

"No, stop….Cat...you need to lay down," said Kara, taking a seat on the bed, and doing her best to settle the woman.

"Wait….please," sobbed Cat, as she grabbed a blue backpack from the ground. She unzipped the front pocket, took out a folded envelope, and held it out to Kara."Take this….don't let...don't let my son see it. Destroy it….please."

The situation was so new to Kara. Normally, she wouldn't have taken a suicidal person to a random destination, she would have taken them to a hospital. Only, this was different for reasons that she herself didn't even understand. Cat's desperation was killing her, so she took the envelope, and tucked it into her suit. The action had seemingly calmed the woman down a bit.

"Don't...tell him what happened...please. I promise...I will...be better in the morning," she sobbed, as she settled back into the bed."I just….I am...tired...need to sleep."

The Hero knew that Cat was about to pass out. Everything about what was happening was making her sad, but she found comfort in the fact that the woman was alive. Breathing, and with her son, who she was clearly safe with."Rest. I'll be watching over you...Cat."

"He….he adores you…," she mumbled, her eyes already closed."He…"

Kara smiled sadly, knowing that she had passed out. She reached forward, and moved her hair from her face."Have sweet dreams...you need them."

Moments later, Carter was walking back into the room, with a full bucket of ice. He wandered towards the bed, and stopped once his eyes landed on Kara."Please….don't judge her. She drinks because she _has_ to. Whoever tried to hurt her...they probably knew her. People try to take advantage of us all the time."

"I'm not judging her, I promise," said Kara, softly, before standing from the bed."Carter, I need to go soon, you seem to have everything under control. You know what you're doing, don't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded."Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for," she smiled, before looking back down at Cat."You said... _usually_ … the driver helps with her, so, is this something that happens a lot?" She looked back at Carter, softness in her expression."You can be honest with me."

"You should go…" was the boy's response."You have a lot of other things to deal with, you shouldn't be bothered with this. I can take care of her."

"Carter…."

"Go, Supergirl. I can take care of my Mom."

Kara nodded, but there was no way she was going to leave the Mother and Son, without giving them a solution. She spotted a pad of paper on a nearby coffee table."Here," she said, picking it up, and grabbing a pen. She scribbled something out, before placing it back down."That's the name of a friend of mine….she'll help you. She'll help you, and your Mom. I want you to call her tomorrow morning."

The boy walked over, and looked down at the paper pad."Kara Danvers? Who's that?"

"It's a very close friend of mine."

* * *

Once Kara was home, and dressed in her pajamas, her nerves settled a little. Only, not enough to keep her worry for Cat and her son at bay. She sat on her couch, staring at the folded envelope Cat had given her. It seemed to be staring back at her from the coffee table. She wasn't entirely sure if she should read it not. She wanted to more than anything, but something was telling her that it wasn't right.

A knock on the door ripped her away from her thoughts, and she jumped up from the couch. She already knew who it was, and smiled sadly upon opening the door."Hi."

Alex made her way inside, and pulled her younger sister into a hug."What's wrong, what happened?"

After to two of them got comfortable on the couch, Kara explained everything. Meeting Cat in the park, finding her in the alley, and meeting her son."I don't know why this is effecting me the way it is," she was sobbing."I know that I should have taken her to a hospital but...she begged me. _Begged_ me to take her to her son. I'm just...so scared for her."

"I know you are, "said Alex, who was rubbing her back."I can tell. This is so crazy, I can't believe Cat Armstrong was going to kill herself. She seems so put together. I guess her marriage to Dirk isn't as fantastic as they make it seem."

"Obviously not if she drinks like that, and she's staying in a hotel," sniffled Alex." I guess that's why she was in the alley behind _his_ building."

"What did you do with that gun?"

"I melted it, and let me tell you, my heat vision has never burned hotter," she said, wiping some of her tears away."After I left the Hotel, I made sure nothing was left of it. Carter even asked me why I had it."

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"I didn't exactly lie, but he doesn't know what she tried to do."

"Do you think that he should know?"

"At first, it kind of upset me that she's keeping it from him, but after meeting him….I changed my mind. He had everything down like clockwork. He knew to put her in bed, he knew that she'd want ice. He was _so_ concerned about her...that boy _loves_ his Mother. He seems like a very sweet kid, but...there's some anger there. I could see pain in his eyes."

"I'm happy that you left him your number, but Kara….it's pretty basic stuff here. Cat needs rehab, Carter needs counseling maybe. You know I have all the faith in the world in you, but I don't know what you'll be able to do to help this situation."

"I _need_ to do something," she sobbed, looked at her sister."I don't know why, but….I just do. She is in _so much pain_. I don't care what I have to do, but I will find out why she's in that pain, and I will take it away."

Alex knew there was no changing her mind, at least not at that point. She pulled the Hero close, and cuddled her."You feel guilty, because she pulled the trigger." The statement only made Kara cry more."You couldn't talk her out of it, she pulled the trigger, and that's exactly why you're so determined to help her. Kara, you can't save ever-"

"Don't," she sobbed."Don't say that to me, she said that to me before she…"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't even my point. I'm trying to tell you that, you don't have to feel guilty. Now, you have a second chance to save her, and I _know_ that you will. Because you have the best kind of heart. A Hero's heart, and I love you for it."

"I love you too," she cried, before burying her face into Alex's shoulder."Will you stay with me for little while?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

The next morning when Kara woke up, her eyes immediately landed on the envelope. She managed to move it from the coffee table, to the nightstand without opening it. She sat up, and sighed tiredly. Cat had been swimming threw her dreams the entire night, and she decided to take that as a sign. One that meant she was destined to help her. Glancing at the letter once more, she made another decision. Reading the letter might give her an idea of what she was getting herself into."I have to," she said to herself, grabbing the envelope. She opened it carefully, and unfolded the piece of paper that was inside.

 _My growing boy, with the happy blue eyes, you are everything to me. In my darkest hours, you are the brightest light. Intelligence shines from you, and drifts for days. As you grow, the more you'll come to know. I know that you will always remember everything that you've come to learn from me. The amount of faith I have in you, is enough to share with this entire world. I don't have words to describe how sorry I am for the things that I put you through. You tell me all the time, that I don't have to be sorry. Well, I am, and you need to remember that now. I love you with all my heart, beautiful boy. I am so proud of the strong gentleman you will become in the future. Remember, we'll always have The Night Sky._

 _-Mom_

"Wow," whispered Kara, a few tears falling from her eyes. All she could do was sit there, and stare at it. She read through it a few times, before setting it in her lap. She found herself deep in thought, until her phone rang. She grabbed it from the nightstand, and looked. It was a blocked call. Instinctively, she went to dismiss it, quickly remembering that she had told a certain teenager to call her that morning."Hello," she said, hopefully.

 _"Hi...um, is this...Kara?"_

She smiled."Yes, this is Kara."

 _"My name is Carter….this is going to sound really weird, but…..Supergirl told me to call you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

As Kara sat in the park, sketch book in her lap, an almost empty a smoothie by her side, she grew nervous. It was almost one o'clock, and Carter told her that they would meet her at noon. She was starting to think that he had changed his mind. Or that maybe something bad could have happened. Regardless, she was feeling rather distressed. She was worried, and couldn't help but think the worst. She couldn't help it, as much as she wanted to stay positive, she couldn't. The state she had left Cat the night before, and the conversation between her and the young boy earlier that morning, were weighing on her. It had taken some very heavy convincing on her part to get him to agree to the meeting. Even though he had called her.

A few more minutes passed by, before her worries subsided, and she smiled. She saw the Mother and son walking in her direction.

The Hero expected Cat to look tired, or hungover, only she didn't. She looked quite put together, dawning casual attire, makeup done to perfection, and a smile on her face. The exact opposite of a woman who had attempted to drunkenly end her own life the night before. Carter, dressed in a somewhat casual yet athletic outfit, one arm linked with his Mother. His body language gave didn't just give away how much he cared for her. The boy was clearly protective of the woman, and it was something to admire.

As they got closer to the bench that had Kara told Carter she'd be waiting on, she stood up and approached them.

"Hello," she greeted, with a warm smile.

"Oh, hi," smiled Cat, remembering Kara from the morning before. She seemed genuinely happy to see her.

"Are you...Kara," asked Carter."

She nodded."That's me. You must be Cat and Carter."

"Hold on, how do _you_ know my son," asked Cat.

"Mom….this is Supergirl's friend," the boy said, with caution."Remember….we talked about it this morning…."

"Carter, I told you that I didn't want to do this," she said. She sounded more dismal than angry."You've been with me all morning, when did you even get a chance to call her?"

"While you were showering," he admitted."Please don't be mad at me, I just thought maybe you could use somebody to talk to."

Kara smiled. His concern was sad, yet sweet in a way. His demeanor made her want to speak up.

"To be fair, I was kind of pushy when he called me. He was very nervous about this, but I talked him into it."

"I apologize," said Cat."I'm not trying to be rude in any way, I just wasn't expecting this to happen. Even if was, I never would have guessed that it would be….. _you_ ….that we were meeting."

"Wait, do you know her, Mom," asked Carter, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"We met yesterday, sweetheart. Here in this very park, on that exact bench, and I wasn't aware that she was Supergirl's pal."

"I promise, this is a _huge_ coincidence," reassured Kara, as she adjusted her glasses."I know how weird this seems, but I honestly just want to help."

Cat smiled at Kara, she couldn't help it. There was something about the young woman that made her feel at ease.

A couple of minutes later, the three of them were sitting on the bench. Cat seated in between her son, and their new friend, drinking from a portable coffee mug.

"So are you like a counselor or something like that," asked Carter."A life coach maybe?"

The Hero didn't want to lie, but she knew that she couldn't be completely honest either. She decided to go with the cover that her sister had come up with for her. An explanation that was half only half true.

"No, actually I'm an Artist. I'm also training to be an F.B.I agent," she smiled, knowing the reaction she would get.

"No freaking way," laughed Carter."That's awesome! No wonder Supergirl is friends with you! An F.B.I agent?"

"Are you really," asked Cat.

"Yeah, it kind of runs in the family, my sister and my aunt are agents," she laughed."Even my niece wants to be an agent."

"Well, I never would have guessed that about you. The artist part, yes, but never the F.B.I bit," said Cat."Are you sure this is just about doing Supergirl a favor, or is my husband being watched by the government?"

"No, she really did ask me to meet with you two."

"Mom, maybe she could get Supergirl to kick Dirk in the balls, and send him into outer space."

"Carter Grant," the mother scolded.

"Sorry," he laughed."It was just a suggestion."

"It was an unacceptable suggestion, also _very_ vulgar."

"Unacceptable, and vulgar….two things that fit his personality so well," said Carter."I stand by my suggestion, Mom. No regrets."

The mother and son went back and forth for a minute, not realizing that Kara was listening. Though, the Hero was listening, she was also observing. Her concentration was mostly on Cat. She found herself noticing how the sun illuminated her beautiful blonde hair. How graceful her movements were, even as she argued with her son.

A second later, another teenage boy was jogging over to the bench holding a soccer ball."Hey! Carter, what's up, man?"

"Joshua," Carter smiled, standing up, and greeting his friend with a slap to his hand. It was obvious that he was happy to see the other boy."How's your Summer going so far, long time no see!"

"Right? I haven't seen you since Summer break started. Me and the guys are about to get a game going over there….we're short a player, you feel like jumping in?"

"Um, I don't know…", he answered, looking over at his Mother."I'm kind of here with my Mom."

"Joshua Holden, how are you," Cat asked, with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Mrs. Armstrong."

"Carter, go ahead and play soccer for a little while, I'll be fine."

Carter looked over at Kara, who smiled warmly at him. For some reason that he didn't truly understand, his trust in Kara made itself known. He smiled back at her, before leaning down and kissing Cat on the cheek."I won't be far. Love you."

"I love you too, honey." She watched happily, as he ran off with his friend."See, he's not the only who can make plans on the sly."

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't seen any friends this Summer, because he spends so much time with me, or by himself. Whenever I suggest he call somebody and make plans, he makes up an excuse," she sighed."So after he told me that he wanted to come to the park, I messaged Joshua. I told him not to let Carter know that I asked, and he said that he wouldn't."

"Clever," giggled Kara."You're obviously _just_ as sneaky as your son is."

"I can be," she smiled, sipping her coffee. She was oddly content with the younger woman, and decided to embrace the comfortable and warm feeling."Just because I'm a wreck, doesn't mean that he should drift away from his friends."

"The way you were talking about him yesterday….it makes more sense now. He seems like such a great kid," said Kara."How old is he?"

"He's fourteen, but mature for his age," she said, proudly."He's gifted, I am so proud of how smart he is." She looked over at the other woman, who was already looking at her."What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your smile when you talk about him...I just can't get over it."

"I can't help it," she laughed."He's…"

"Your whole world," asked Kara, with a smile.

She nodded."Exactly."

"Is your husband not his Father? I'm only asking because he called him _Dirk_ ….and you called him Carter _Grant_."

"No, he's not. Which is a blessing in my opinion."She sipped her coffee again."Carter cannot stand Dirk."

"It doesn't really sound like you can stand him either, to be honest. I mean, if you're staying in a hotel suite, obviously something is wrong."Kara rested her hand on Cat's knee."Does your husband hurt you?"

"Well, she certainly told you a lot didn't she?"

"Who?"

"Supergirl…"

"Oh! Oh...yeah, I mean… she's very concerned about you. Seeing you so upset and….having a gun to your head...it made her sad. It makes me sad too."

Cat usually hated when people touched her, but having Kara's hand on her, was calming her nerves."No disrespect, but you don't really know me. Why would that make you sad?"

Kara used her thumb to lightly stroke the other woman's knee. Using her free hand to, once again, adjust her glasses."I know that I don't really know you, but I'd like to."

Cat turned away from Kara, forcing herself away from her gaze."You don't need to know me. The things that you already do know, I wish that you didn't. Supergirl saw the worst side of me last night. The desperate, pathetic, appalling side of me that just wants…"

" _Please_ don't say what I think you're about to say," begged Kara.

"I'm so ashamed of myself," she sniffled."She must know now, she _has_ to see it in a different light. After seeing me that way, how does she not understand that Carter deserves so much better?"

"She would never think that, she has faith in everybody."

"I know that, I do….however, I don't really think that she should have faith in me. Her faith would be much more useful toward somebody who takes cream and sugar in their coffee. Not whiskey," she said, taking a gulp from said coffee.

Kara figured there was some kind of alcohol in her coffee, but she chose not to address it.

"You're judging yourself."

"And, why shouldn't I?"

"You're just making yourself feel worse. You know….Carter told Supergirl not to judge you. That means that he has faith in you. With how much he means to you, I'd like to think that means-"

"Please, don't make assumptions when it comes to my son," said Cat, suddenly scooting away from Kara. She wasn't angry, but she seemed offended."As I said, you don't know me….and you don't know him. This is exactly why I was against this meeting. Just because you seem to be close with National City's greatest hero, doesn't mean that you can help me. She can't help me, so what makes you think that you can?"

"I'm sorry," said Kara, frantically."I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

"You just want to help, yes….so you've said," said Cat, as she stood from the bench."Look, I really appreciate her, and you for thinking that you can help, but you can't. _Nobody_ can."

"No, don't say that...please," said Kara, as she stood up."That's not true."

"Some people just can't be saved."

"That won't stop me from trying. I _always_ will try."

It was then, that Cat just stared at the young woman. As if she had said something familiar.

Kara, not taking into account that Cat might be putting two and two together, stepped forward."Listen, _everyone_ deserves faith, and that's exactly why Supergirl, Carter, and I have it in you. I don't know for sure, and I'm not assuming anything...but it seems like you feel alone. I know how that feels, but you won't feel that way forever. Not if you believe in yourself."

Cat was silent for a few moments, before shaking her head and sighing."You're a very kind person, in fact, I think the world could stand to have more people like you in it. I'm sure that you do help lots of people, so do me a favor? Go and help somebody else. A person that deserves it. Please, pass that message onto Supergirl." She wasn't being rude, or mean spirited. She sounded so sad, and down right defeated.

"Cat…"

"It was nice to see you again," she sobbed, through a sad smile."Please...don't follow me." With that, the woman was walking in the opposite direction.

The Hero wanted nothing more than to go after her, but she didn't. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, as she watched her walk away. Her words gave the simple, and clear message.

 _Stay away._

Only, her eyes gave a different message.

 _Stay close._

* * *

A little while later, Kara found herself knocking on the door of her sister and aunt's apartment. She had plans to go there that day, regardless of earlier events. Though, even if she hadn't, she would have ended up there. She knew seeing her family would help her work through her sadness, and frustration. When Alex opened to the door, she was instantly concerned.

"Kara," she greeted."What's the matter?"

Ten minutes later, the sisters were seated on the couch in the living room. Kara had explained everything that had happened, and Alex was once again, holding her close.

"I don't really know what to do, Alex. I thought for sure I was getting through to her, but...I must have said something to make her nervous."

"Sometimes the thought of help scares people, because with help comes _change_. Even if the change is a positive one, it can still be very scary."

"That's totally understandable, I just wish I knew what I could say to convince her that she's worth something. I'm honestly terrified that she'll get really drunk again, and hurt herself. She pulled the trigger once, what's to stop her from doing it again?"

"You are," smiled Alex."I know you, there is not a chance in Hell that you're giving up that easily."

"No, only now I'll have to talk to her as Supergirl."

"Maybe for right now, that would be for the best. You can convince her to give you... _Kara_ ….another chance."

"Hopefully. I also need to ask her about the letter she was going to leave for Carter. She said some things that-"

"Wait, you ended up reading it? What did it say?"

Kara untangled herself from her sister's arms, stood up and went to grab her bag."It's _very_ beautifully written, but it's also very sad, I'm warning you now." She sat back down, took the letter from her bag and handed it to Alex.

Once she read it, she looked up at Kara, jaw dropped."Okay, you were right...how sad."

"Yet... _beautiful_."

"Hmmm, I wonder what she meant by... _.the night sky_ ," said Alex, handing the letter back to Kara.

"That's something that I plan on asking. If she'll even talk to me after she knows that I read it."

"Did she tell you _not_ to read it?"

"No, she told me to destroy it."

"Are you going to?"

"Not just yet. I think it's going to help me get through to her."

"Just remember what I told you, okay? The help thing, it might be scary for her. There's obviously several things going on, you need to take one step at a time. Choose an issue, and concentrate on it."Kara nodded."This is probably _very_ overwhelming for her."

"I'm not trying to make her uncomfortable, you know that, right?"

Alex laughed a little, and pulled her little sister close again." _Of course_ I know that, Kara."

"I just don't want her to hurt herself."

"Well, why don't you deal with that first, because it's what's worrying you the most, and it's the scariest."Kara nodded once again."Don't worry you, got this."

"Thank you, Alex. I love you."

"Love you," she answered, kissing her on the cheek."I can't believe Astra isn't back with Shadow yet. She left for the train station like an hour ago."

"I really hope that she had fun at camp, she really... _really_ didn't want to go."

"I know, but she _needed_ to. She's sixteen, she shouldn't be spending all of her time at DEO headquarters. She needed some interaction with kids her own age."

"Alex, she's a prodigy, with superhuman abilities. What in the world is she supposed to talk to other kids about? It's not like she can tell them about what she can do. Or that she's the youngest agent within an organization that catches aliens."

"I understand that, but it's skateboard camp...I sent her there, because she's all about skating. I'm sure she had a great time, she sounded fine on the phone. After the first three days, she rarely called, so she must of had fun. Oh, and don't go complaining about her having those abilities, it's your fault that she has them at all," teased the older sister.

"Well, it's not like I did it on purpose!"

Moments later, they heard the door open and close."We're back," Astra called out, before entering the room. She was followed by a shorter African American girl. Long black braided pigtails in her hair, and a black beanie on her head. When she saw Kara coming at her, she smiled wide.

"Auntie Super Puppy!"

"Oh my God, yay!" Kara picked her up, and hugged her tight."Hershey Kiss is back!"

"Yes, finally, smiled Astra.

"Did you have fun," asked Kara, setting her on her feet.

"Yeah, it was alright," she smiled.

Alex walked over, and grabbed her."Get over here, kid….God, I missed you."

Shadow latched onto Alex as if it had been a month."I missed you too."

"It's been really quiet around here," laughed Alex, kissing the girl on the forehead."You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, not moving from Alex's arms."I'm really hungry."

"When are you not," laughed Alex."Well, eat something now if you want, but we're going to Speranza for dinner."

"We are," she asked, clearly excited.

"Yeah, everybody's coming," said Kara."Winn, James and Lucy….it's like a welcome home dinner."

"Awe, that's amazing, I can't wait!"

Eventually, Alex took Shadow to her bedroom to help her unpack. Astra looked at her niece, and smiled sadly, before pulling her into a loving hug.

"What's the matter, Little One?"

Kara laughed a little."Boy if that isn't a loaded question. Also, this hug is amazing, I need hugs today."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yes, _all_ of the hugs." Her phone started to ring, and she leaned back, and pulled it from her pocket. Once again, it was a blocked number, and once again she almost ignored it."Wait no….hello?"

 _"Kara?"_

"Carter?"

 _"Yeah, it's me…"_

"I'm happy to hear from you….is everything alright?"

 _"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about earlier, and say sorry."_

"You didn't do anything wrong," she reassured."You have nothing to be sorry for."

 _"What did you say to her?"_

Kara suddenly felt like she was in trouble."Nothing. I mean, I said a lot to her, but I didn't mean to upset her, I promise you that."

 _"You didn't upset her….you got through to her."_

"Wait, what?"

 _"You must have, because for the rest of the day today….she was in an amazing mood. I mean, it's not like she's always depressed or anything like that, but she smiled so much all day. So, whatever you said...thank you."_

"Carter, I'm glad that I somehow got her to smile, but when we went our separate ways, she made it pretty clear that she doesn't want my help."

 _"Don't listen to her."_

Astra, patted Kara on the back, deciding to leave her to her conversation. She then headed towards Shadow's bedroom to check on Alex and the teenager.

"What do you mean, don't listen to her?"

 _"I mean….even if she told you she didn't want you to help her, she didn't mean it. There's no way...my Mom really admires Supergirl, and since she knows that you're close with her….she admires you too."_

"She said that?"

 _"No, she didn't have to. I know her, and I know that's how she feels."_

Kara smiled."So, you're saying that I should keep trying?"

 _"Yes, please don't give up on her. There's only so much I can do….and that's sucks. It makes me feel like I'm not doing enough."_

"Carter...are you kidding me? You do so much just by loving and caring for her. I know that you take care of her the best you can. Trust me, I know that you do your best, and that's always enough."

 _"I can only hope, I guess."_

"Where is your Mother right now, is she alright?"

 _"She's on her husband's private jet right now….they're on their way to Metropolis. He has some business there, so she won't be back until Tuesday."_

"Oh, okay. Can I ask...why didn't you go with them?"

 _"She wouldn't let me. I wanted to go, but….she said no."_

"I see, so...you're home by yourself?"

 _"No, I'm not at home, I'm in the hotel suite. I can take care of myself, don't worry about me."_

Kara thought for a few moments, before deciding to use the fact that he was alone, to her advantage."Carter, would you like me to come and visit? For some reason, the thought of you being alone...makes me sad."

 _"Don't be sad, I'm alright. Like I said, I can take care of myself."_

"I don't doubt that, but still." She didn't want to be pushy, especially knowing that she'd actually made some progress with the boy's mother."You know, my family I are going to Speranza for dinner tonight. Do you think maybe you'd like to join us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

Carter Grant couldn't help but be slightly nervous seated around a family sized table, in a restaurant that he'd never once been to. With people he'd never met before. He wasn't uncomfortable by any means, just overwhelmed in a very small way. The only other person who he knew there, aside from Kara was Winn. He didn't know him well, he'd just had a few random conversations with him at some of his stepfather's parties. Everybody was dressed nicely, so he mentally patted himself on the back for wearing a dress shirt, with black dress pants.

As he reached for his third breadstick, he noticed Kara smirking at him, out of the corner of his eye.

"Alex," she laughed."I think Carter likes the breadsticks here even more than you do, he's over here _inhaling_ them."

"That's just not possible, _nobody_ loves them more than me," the woman defended."Though, they are unlimited so Carter, eat as many as you want."

"She's right about nobody loving the damn things more," nodded James."The other day, she said she would take a person's life for _one_ of those."

"Why does that not surprise me," laughed Lucy."I bet Astra would do the same for a bottle of the dressing?"

"I'd take a life for one _cup_ of this dressing," she smiled, causing everybody to laugh."I'm sure Shadow would easily kill for one bite of the pizza here."

"Easily, yeah" Shadow said, with a smile, who was holding Paisley in her arms.

"What about you, Carter," asked Winn."Would you kill for a Speranza breadstick?"

"Actually….I'd take _several_ lives for just half of one, these are the best breadsticks I've ever had in my life" he smiled, causing even more laughter. He was suddenly feeling less nervous, knowing that he could make them laugh.

As the meal went on, Kara's family grew on Carter. A lot more than he expected them too. With Kara's encouragement, he was able to open up a little, and talk a little about himself. Before he knew it, he was talking about his Summer project he'd planned.

"It's basically a fight club, but with small robots made by students. Whoever wants to join, would have to design and build their own robots, with whatever guidelines are given."

"Whoa," smiled Shadow, looking up at the boy."That sounds like something straight out of the movie, _Big Hero Six_."

He giggled a little."You want to know why it sounds like that?"

"Because you got the idea from Bi-"

"Because I got the idea from _Big Hero Six_ ," he laughed, causing the rest to laugh, once again."Obviously, there's no betting or anything like that, but yeah. There's been other random inspirations too."

"That sounds really cool," said James."Your school approved it?"

"Well, that's why it's a _Summer_ project. The school board wants me to present a few prototypes, and give a demonstration one week before the school year starts. I have to show them that what I'm trying to do, will be educational, and will provide an outlet for students."

"An outlet," asked Astra."What do you mean by that?"

"An outlet for feelings of violence, anger, or sadness. If students are feeling like they want to get violent, and fight other students or they just need to release something...they could channel it into their robot. While learning and working together with others at the same time."

"Wow," smiled Kara, as she listened.

"It sounds _really_ crazy, I know….but there is method to the madness, I swear," he laughed."I still have a lot to figure out."

"That's not crazy _at all_ , I think that's a _really_ good idea. If they approve, they'll make it official," asked Kara.

"Yeah," he smiled."They seemed into the idea, so that makes me happy. They just need to see what I was trying to explain to them, before they agree to it. The fact that they asked for a demonstration means that I've got their attention. Only, I haven't even started anything yet."

"Why haven't you, that seems like something the students will be all about," said Alex."I _totally_ would have signed up for that in school."

"Oh, _come on_ ," said Kara, giving her sister an all knowing look."You were all about hanging out with the popular kids at Swan Beach."

"Trust me, I would have made time for a robot fight club any day," the older sister defended."Carter, you better start that project."

"I agree," said Lucy."It sounds like you'd be doing kids at your school a favor."

"I will start eventually. My friends said they'd help, but they're having fun doing their own Summer things. I don't feel like bothering them."

"Ummm...you know what," asked Winn, a huge grin on his face."I think...yeah. I'm totally helping you out with that, it sounds _awesome_!"

"I knew it," said James, bursting into laughter."Ever since he started talking about robots, you've been hanging on his every word. Carter man, you just pressed Winn's geek button, good luck trying to get him off your back now."

Winn smiled, and shook his head.

"He's right," said Kara."You're ready to geek out, your eyes got wider every time the word... _robot_...was said."

"I mean, if you feel like helping me out, I won't argue," said Carter, looking at Winn."But, will you even have time? I know your boss….remember? Dirk's needy, I'm pretty sure he'd be totally _screwed_ without you. I don't even get how you're not in Metropolis with him right now."

"Ouch," smiled Lucy."He's got you there, Winn."

"Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you that I'm not on that trip. But honestly, I'll make sure I have time for that project, I'd be more than happy to help you out."

"Thanks," the young boy smiled.

"Actually….that sounds like a project that Shadow could get into," said Alex."What do you say, kid? Do you think you could get into building some robots this Summer?" The young girl hadn't even heard what Alex had said. She was subtly chewing on some of her pizza, and smiling down at the infant that she held in her arms."Earth to Shadow!"

"Yeah...wait, what?"

"Wow, alright," laughed Lucy, reaching for her daughter."Times up, because you've completely checked out."

"My little girl has that effect on people, she gets it from her Dad," smiled James.

"Wait, crap….", said Shadow, as she carefully handed Paisley over to Lucy."What are we talking about?" Once her arms were free, she grabbed a slice of pizza from her plate, and instinctively rested her head on Alex's shoulder."Sorry, I spaced."

" _Obviously_ ," smiled Alex, before resting her chin on Shadow's forehead."Carter needs some help with his project, do you feel like helping?"

"Sure," she breathed, taking a large bite from her slice. She glanced over at Carter, and smiled a little."I'll help make some robots."

"Thanks," he smiled, before taking his vibrating phone from his pocket, and looking at it."Oh….I'm sorry, my Mom is calling me, please excuse me for a few minutes?" He was already standing from his chair, as the entire table gave their blessings."Thanks." He quickly moved away from the table, and hurried towards the restaurant exit.

Once he was out of sight, Alex spoke up."Kara, he's a nice kid, I wouldn't hate if you brought him around more often. Especially with his situation being….what it is."

The Hero smiled."Yeah, I knew you guys would like him. Something told me that he'd get along with us." She glanced towards the direction that he had hurried off, and sighed a little."You know, I think I'm going to just...quickly check on him. I'll be right back." Just like that, she was out of her seat, and rushing away from the table.

"Yeah, Carter is an _amazing_ kid," nodded Winn."The first time I met him was at this charity event that Dirk put together."

"So, a charity event that _you_ put together," laughed James."I mean, let's just be real about it, everything that dude puts together is something _you_ organized. Don't even lie, man."

Winn laughed a little and nodded his head."Yeah, alright….but I'm not allowed to admit that, not even when he isn't around. Anyways...Carter was trying so hard to stay near his Mother when the party started. Armstrong _actually_ made it my job for the night to keep Carter away from Cat. It sucked, but I did it. I distracted him, and we talked forever about gaming. The fact that we had that in common was just a happy coincidence."

"Why would the man make a request like that," asked Astra."That doesn't seem right."

"No, that's actually _really_ messed up," said Lucy.

"It wasn't right, it was messed up, but it's my _Boss_ so….I did it anyway," breathed the assistant."What sucks even more….I did all the planning for Dirk's trip to Metropolis. I _hate_ this, but….I know one of the reasons that he's there right now."

Meanwhile, Kara couldn't help but be concerned about Carter's phone conversation with Cat. She headed for the exit, but before she even walked out the doors, she saw that Carter was standing just outside, talking to Cat on a video call. She casually leaned up against the wall, and tuned into what was being said.

"Mom, I'm fine….stop asking about me. What happened," Carter was asking, as he held his phone in front of his face. His voice was soft, yet full of loving concern."You're upset."

 _"I'm not upset, I'm quite content. I just miss you, sweetheart."_

"You've been crying, I can tell" he stated, sadly."Just….talk to me, please. What happened?"

 _"You look so handsome, my beautiful boy," she deflected, a small smile gracing her lips."You're wearing my favorite blue dress shirt, why are you dressed up, where are you?"_

Knowing that she wasn't going to acknowledge his question, he sighed."I'm at Speranza for dinner. Kara didn't want me to be alone, so she invited me out with her family." He didn't want to tell her that, but he couldn't help but be honest in that moment."Are you mad?"

 _"Well, what a surprise" she said, slight apprehension in her tone."That was very nice of her. No, I'm not mad, but you shouldn't have bothered her, Carter."_

"I wasn't trying to bother her, I called her to thank her," he defended."That's when she invited me."

 _"What did you have to thank her for?"_

"Making _you_ smile."

Kara couldn't help but smile herself, from where she was standing. She felt slightly guilty for listening to the conversation, but at the same time, she knew that she probably should. Her only intention being, that she wanted to help the Mother and Son.

"How's your night been so far," asked Carter."Are you in your hotel?"

 _"Yes, I'll be relaxing for the night. We had dinner with some very nice people that Dirk is doing business with. He's just left, he went to have drinks with some other colleagues of his," she said, taking a huge gulp from a wine glass."I wish you were here, we could have watched The Witches….oh, it's been so long since we've watched that together."_

"Mom, I wanted to come with you, I _begged_ you to let me….remember? You were dead set on me staying behind, and I can't lie...it sucks. I don't like when you're alone with him."

 _"He's my husband, sweetheart."_

"He shouldn't be. That monster shouldn't be anybody's husband, much less _my_ Mother's." His tone was leaning dangerously towards the angry side."So, you're really not going to tell me what happened, because we both know that _something_ did happen."

 _"Carter," she whimpered."Please, calm down, I didn't mean to upset you by calling. I miss you so much, I just….needed to see your face. In fact, now that I know you're out to dinner, it's rude for me to keep you."_

Just like that, his anger had vanished."No, no...wait, Mom. I'm sorry for snapping, it wasn't meant towards you, I promise. Please...don't go. _Please_ , don't cry."

 _"I don't want you to be rude, you were invited somewhere, and you need to be polite. When you get back to the suite, you may call me back, I'll be waiting."_

Carter sighed, and leaned his back up against the wall, before lifting his phone a bit higher."You don't have to wait, if you get tired, I want you to sleep."

 _"I'll try. Don't worry, when I get back, we'll go and see the night sky."_

"Promise?"

 _"I promise."_

"I'm holding you to that," he said, with a sad smile.

 _"Alright," she smiled."I'll speak with you soon, my handsome boy. I love you."_

"Love you too, Mom."

As soon as the call ended, he threw his head back, and closed his eyes. He squeezed them as tightly as he could, knowing that it wasn't going to work. It didn't matter how hard he tried, there was no stopping the tears from falling. It wasn't until he felt the soft touch of a hand, wiping his cheeks dry, that his eyes snapped open. There stood Kara, giving him a sympathetic yet very sad smile.

"Don't worry, I wasn't listening...I just...came to check on you, and….you're upset."

"God," he groaned, sniffling a little."I'm so sorry, Kara."

"For what?"

"You invite me out to meet your _awesome_ family, and to be honest...I don't think I can go back to that table right now. It sucks, I know but…"

"No, say no more, buddy. I completely understand, and so will they. If you want me to take you back to your suite, I'll just go tell them that-"

"I'm not going back there right away. You should stay here with them, I don't need a babysitter."

"It's actually getting a bit late, we're all probably leaving here soon anyways. Trust me, I know that you don't need a babysitter, but will you at least tell me where you're going,"she asked nervously."Just so I know that you'll be safe."

Carter wiped away what was left of his tears, and perked up a little."No, I'm not telling you. How about I show you instead?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Before leaving the restaurant, Carter managed to compose himself long enough to say goodbye to everybody. His spirits were lifted once he'd gotten hugs from almost everybody in Kara's family, and exchanged phone numbers with Winn and Shadow. He'd even given baby Paisley a kiss on the cheek, before him and Kara walked away from Speranza. They headed down the street, Kara still in the dark about where it was that they were going. It was a nice Summer night, one perfect for walking and talking. The stars were out, the air was warm, and it was considered to be the perfect Sunday night in National City.

The two of them had been walking for about ten minutes, discussing random things, and enjoying each other's company. However, Kara was getting slightly antsy. She didn't want to pry, but she was worried about the boy, and how sad the conversation with Cat had made him.

"So...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, what were you and your Mother talking about that upset you like that?"

"Nothing that we haven't gone around in circles about before, it's just...normal crap."

"I can tell how much you wish that you were with her right now. I'm so sorry that you can't be."

"This is actually one of the things that bothers me about her drinking. She was sober when she told me that I couldn't go on the trip. Now, she's alone and half drunk...saying that she want's me there. It's so frustrating, I hate it. Knowing that she'd change her mind anyway, yet still being away from her….it's not fair."

"It sounds pretty frustrating, I'm sorry. Do they go away a lot?"

"Kind of. Dirk goes away without her more often than not. I know why he took her this time."

"Why?"

"It has to be because she's been spending so much time with me lately. I pretty much live in the suite, but since she's been staying there with me more, he's mad. He thinks it's unnatural for me to be so close with her, he makes it seem like something twisted," he explained sadly."It's nothing crazy, or gross like he makes it out to be. I know it's not exactly seen as a good thing but, I'm a Mama's boy. I'll own it, I don't care."

Kara smiled."I don't think it's a bad thing, I honestly think it's freaking adorable. Also, you're protective of her, that means you have a good heart."

"You think so?"

"I know so. There's nothing wrong with being protective of a person that means the world to you. It's kind of like my sister, she knows that I can take care of myself, but...she still protects me with her life, every single day."

"With her life," he asked, with interest."You're kind of making it sound like she would…. _die_ for you."

The Hero wasn't sure why, but she felt such a strong bond with Carter. She could most likely share _almost_ anything with him."You know that's actually something that I try not to think about. Mostly, because I'm afraid that it's the truth."

"Hearing something like that would normally shock me a little, but after meeting your family, it doesn't," he admitted."Not even my best friend's family is that welcoming when I eat with them."

Kara laughed, and nodded her head."Yeah, we were happy to have you, you can join us anytime."

A few minutes later, they were approaching the National City Museum of Modern Art. Kara didn't know what to expect as a destination, however, the museum was a happy surprise.

"Mom and I come here all the time. She likes to say it's so I can learn more about art, but that's not it."

"It's not?"

"Not really, I mean….don't get me wrong, I do like learning about art. The truth is….the paintings here, they calm her down," he said, as he held the door open for Kara.

"Thank you," she smiled, as she passed by him."One of the many reasons I'm an artist was exactly that. I like to help people, anyway that I possibly can. Even if it means putting a smile on somebody's face with something I draw, or paint. All I can do is hope to calm a person's nerves, or effect them in a way that will be positive in the long run. Art has a lot of different effects on people, and knowing that makes being an artist that much more rewarding."

"That's really cool, I guess I never realized how much of an impact artists want to have on people," he smiled."Or the actual effect they do have for that matter. It makes so much sense though….would you like to see one of our favorite exhibits here?"

"Sure," smiled the young woman."I'd like that a lot."

Once he started walking in a certain direction, Kara's heart started racing. She had a strange feeling that she already knew which exhibit he was leading her to. If he was taking her towards the one she was thinking of, she knew she'd ultimately end up crying tears of joy.

Sure enough, after turning a corner, and walking a few steps down a hallway, they were walking into a small room. There were no paintings hung on the walls, simply because the room itself was the painting.

All four walls as well as the entire ceiling were painted with multiple shades of blue, from the lightest shades, to the very darkest. Various shades of white, gray and yellow were also splattered about. As if to depict the title of the painting itself.

"This is called _The Night Sky_ ," said Carter, as they walked inside."Mom loves it, because it makes her feel calm, it relaxes her. It takes her pain away. I love it because...it makes me feel like I'm flying. This painting... _this room_...it does things to both my Mom, and to me."

Kara, who had stopped just inside of the doorway, covered her mouth with one of her hands. It was suddenly so clear what Cat had meant in her letter, about always having the night sky. Carter hadn't noticed her reaction, because he was too busy looking around, taking it all in. It was almost as if he was seeing it for the first time. Only, that wasn't the case. Little did Kara know, that the work of art took him to another place every single time he was in that room.

"Like….last week, Mom had a really rough day. My Grandma made her feel like crap about something that wasn't even her fault. She was fighting with Dirk like all day long, he was being a jerk. I wasn't there at the time. I should have been, but I wasn't." Even while telling his story, his eyes stayed scanning around the room."She was pretty drunk when I got there….I found her lying at the bottom of the stairs. She….said she fell down the stairs but was too tired to get up...so decided to just pass out where she was. I didn't know how long she had been lying there. So, I put her in bed...got her some ice...and made sure that she got some sleep. She doesn't sleep as much as she should."

His tone was becoming increasingly dismal, with every word that he spoke. He didn't seem to realize how his behavior was affecting his company. Before he knew it, there was a hand softly rubbing his back. Without taking his tear filled eyes away from the ceiling, he went on.

"When she woke up later on, I ordered dinner for just the two of us, since nobody else was around. It took me almost two hours to convince her to eat anything, but she finally did. After that, we came here. She really wanted to, so I didn't bother arguing. It was almost closing time, but we had thirty minutes, and there was barely anybody else in the building. So, we came here to this room, laid on the ground, and just…stared at this. We got lost in this, we always do. After like a minute….she was smiling, she was calm, and all the crap that happened that day was just…gone. One minute in _The Night Sky_ is all it takes to make my Mom smile." A few tears rolled down his face, as he broke out of his daze, and finally looked at Kara. She too, had tears falling."Oh my God, Kara….I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," she said,reaching forward, and wiping his tears away."You don't have to apologize."

He looked down, as though he were ashamed."I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not….Carter, why would you say that?"

"How could I not realize the impact art has on people, when this room…does what it does. How could I not see it?"

"Not realizing something right away, doesn't make you stupid," she reassured."Trust in yourself, believe in yourself, no matter what. Other people, smart and intelligent people like you, don't always recognize certain things right away. That kind of thing is much more common than you'd think, buddy. Instinct is key, no matter what you deal with in life. You shouldn't beat yourself up, even if you feel that your thoughts or instincts are wrong."

"Still, I should have known. I think that's what my Mom is trying to teach me when we come here," he said, looking around again."I mean, this doesn't just make me want to fly…it opens me up in the weirdest ways."

"This is so crazy," said Kara, as she sniffled a little."I understand what you mean, but at the same time…..I can't even believe that…."

"What," the teenager asked, real concern in his voice."What can't you believe? Did I say _too_ much?"

"No, no it's not that. I'm happy that you told me. Carter….I painted this."

"What," he asked, his jaw dropping."No way…"

"Go look at the plaque that's posted on the wall, right outside the door."

Just like that, he poked his head outside of the room, and read the tiny plaque stuck to the wall.

" _ **The Night Sky" Painted by local artist, Kara Danvers**_ , was engraved on it.

Without saying another word, he walked back over to Kara, and hugged her tightly. She didn't even question it, she wrapped her arms around him, and returned the hug. It wasn't just a simple embrace, not by any means. The boy was hugging her as though he had found yet another new found trust in her. A new respect even, and she loved it. She couldn't help but feel a strange mixture of pride and satisfaction. Their bond had grown stronger within that very moment alone, and without even having to say it out loud, both of them knew it.

In no time at all, the museum was closing for the night, so they had no choice but to leave. Carter's excitement was off the charts, as they headed down the steps of the building, and onto the sidewalk. The mere minutes it had taken them to get from inside the place, to outside, he'd stared in amazement at the woman.

"Now more than ever, I think you were meant to be in our lives," he smiled."I can't wait to tell my Mom that you're the one who painted that!"

"It's so bizarre, but...I agree with you, maybe it _does_ mean something," said Kara."I've read almost every review, comment, and judgement about that room, it's been almost a year since I painted it. _Nobody_ has ever said that it opens them up, or erases a bad day. What you said...better than _anything anybody_ has ever said about it."

They headed down the street, towards the Hotel Carter and Cat were staying in."You want to know something kind of...stupid," he asked."It's so dumb, but...I feel like I can tell _you_."

"Nothing you say is dumb, Carter," she scolded."Whatever you say to me, I'll never think it's dumb, stupid, or anything like that. I think that you're a very smart kid, in more than just one way."

"I don't know about that...because I somehow got it in my head that…. _Supergirl_ painted that room." He looked over at the woman, embarrassment all over his face. She seemed somewhat stunned. At a loss for words even."Stupid, right?"

"No...no that's not stupid, I mean…. it's not true, but it's not stupid at all," she rambled nervously."Not that it's a bad thing, but what made you think that it was her?"

"Well, I look up at the real sky a lot...and it looks just like that room. Only, from a point of view that only somebody like _her_ would ever see. Even my Mom says….. _you'd either have to be an angel or a superhero to see the sky like that_." He smiled suspiciously at Kara."Does she take you up there?"

"What," she asked, as she adjusted her glasses.

" _Supergirl_. Do you get to fly with her," he asked, nearly jumping up and down."Come on, you _have_ to tell me about it! Please?"

Kara laughed at his excitement."O-okay, okay….yes. She's taken me up there before."

"I knew it," he smiled."What was it like? I mean, obviously I know what it looked like but….what does it _feel_ like?"

Kara took a deep breath, and thought about the first time she'd flown on Earth. For some reason that she never understood, it didn't feel the same as flying on Krypton."At first, it's a little awkward….but in a freaking amazing way. The rush you get from taking off, the pressure of the air as you glide higher and higher….it's intense. You know that once you're up there, even if only for a moment...you'll be at peace."

"Whoa," said Carter, his eyes wide."That sounds _amazing_ , Kara. You're so lucky, I'm actually kind of jealous. Do you get to fly with her a lot?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Does it ever get old?"

"Never," she smiled.

Soon enough, they were standing outside the door of the hotel suite."Tonight was _so_ much fun," Carter beamed, as he hugged Kara."Thank you."

"You're welcome, buddy. I still feel like I shouldn't be leaving you here alone, I can't lie."

"I'll be alright, I won't be alone. I'm going to call my Mom back, and if Dirk is still out...we'll end up talking for a while until she passes out." He broke the hug."Don't worry, I got this."

"I trust you, but if you need anything, _please_ don't hesitate to call me...okay?"

"Okay," he smiled."I cannot wait to tell my Mom that you painted that room."

Kara giggled, and thought for a moment."Maybe you shouldn't."

"What, are you joking? How can I not?"

"Why don't you wait until she comes back. We can tell her together….maybe she'll actually come to trust me a little more after that. What do you think?"

He smiled thoughtfully, and nodded his head."Yeah, that's _perfect_."

As Kara left the Hotel, her phone started to ring. She pulled it from her pocket, and smiled before putting it to her ear."Hey, Winn."

 _"Hey...what's up?"_

"I just dropped Carter off. I'm actually really glad you called, you wouldn't believe what-"

 _"That's exactly why I'm calling, Kara."_

"Really? Wait...what's the matter, you sound really bummed out."

 _"You shouldn't get attached to that kid….he's not going to be around after this Summer."_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 _"Look, the only reason I offered to help him with his project, is because I feel super bad for him...don't get me wrong, I'm actually going to help if he needs it. The thing is, he'll probably never actually get to take his idea to the school board. Maybe I should have said something, but-"_

"Winn," said Kara, cutting his nervous rambling short."Just tell me, what in the world are you talking about?"

 _"Dirk is planning on sending Carter away. It's one of the reasons he's in Metropolis right now."_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

* * *

"Winn, I don't understand," Kara said into her phone, as she walked into her apartment."How can Dirk enroll him in boarding school, he has no parental rights over Carter."

 _"I don't really know all of the details. He had me schedule a meeting with the headmaster at Newbold School for Boys. The dinner reservation I made….only for two people. If Cat isn't going to that meeting, chances are, she doesn't even know about it."_

"Okay, I just went from _strongly_ disliking Dirk Armstrong to wanting to feed him to a volcano...and I totally could do that," said Kara.

 _"Even knowing that I'd be out of a job, I'd be cool with that happening."_

"Well, thanks for telling me. Although, I'm not really sure what I should do now, because if I tell Carter, he'll tell Cat. If she confronts Dirk, he'll fire you."

 _"I'm sure we can figure out a different way."_

"Yeah, we'll have to," she breathed."Well, I'll call Carter tomorrow, and see if he wants to come over for lunch. Do you think you'd have time to come over?"

 _"Yeah, I'll have time. I'm less occupied until the king gets back."_

The next day, when Kara called Carter, he was excited to be invited to her place for lunch. He'd had so much fun with her the night before, he didn't think he could wait long to see her again. Luckily, it was only the next day. She ordered a pizza, and got milkshakes for each of them. They sat happily at her kitchen table, talking about Kara's museum piece, and other random things. Eventually, she decided that she needed to tell him about what Dirk was trying to do.

Once she had broken the news to him, she felt horrible. Not only had she shattered the amazing mood he was in, she'd told him before Winn had gotten there to help explain.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," said Carter. The shock melted into anger in seconds."Dirk is trying to send me to boarding school in Metropolis? That mother fu-"

"Carter," warned Kara, nearly choking on a bite of pizza"I know you're upset but please, don't drop _that_ bomb. God, just the thought of that word leaving your mouth makes me want to cry…"

The boy dropped his pizza slice onto his plate, and sat back in his chair."He's crazy if he thinks my Mom will agree to that….and Newbold? More like _New-balls_ , that place is basically military school, it _sucks_ there!"

"Really," asked Kara, worry in her tone."How do you know?"

"A friend of mine was sent there before the seventh grade. He was only there a year, but when he came back to Saint Edmund Hall, he wasn't the same. Before he left, he was like awesomely creative...really off the wall kind of creative, but still _so_ awesome. After a year at that place, he was a basically a freaking drone. He was all about rules, structure, and discipline. It was like they brainwashed him or something. I understand that people need those things in life, but not literally _all of the time_ , right?"

Kara nodded,"I agree with you, buddy," she said sadly.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Thinking about you ending up at a school like that...it's a little scary. I'd be so sad if that happened to you."

"I'm _not_ leaving my Mom, especially not as long as she's married to that _monster_." His voice was shaking, as if he was trying not to cry."Why does he have to do this to me, it's like he's offended that I care about her."

"Carter, I promise that I'm going to do whatever I can to figure this out. I'm not going to let this happen. Okay?"

He nodded."Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Aside from the obvious, what exactly is it about Dirk that makes him...a _monster_?" Carter just shook his head, and looked away. It was clear that he wasn't planning on answering."See that makes me nervous, buddy...I can't lie. I understand if you're not comfortable telling me, but not talking about it, doesn't make it less real. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said, in almost a whisper."I know."

"Carter, look at me….", she said, softly. She frowned a little when he wouldn't look. Mainly, because she knew that he was crying. She stood up, rounded the table and knelt down beside his chair. She noticed that his hands were balled into fists, and shaking." _Please_ , talk to me."

"I hate him so much, Kara," he cried, still refusing to make any eye contact."She used to be so much stronger, and he ruined her. I don't understand how or why she loves him, it doesn't make _any_ sense."

"Why is he a monster?"

"He just is," he cried.

Kara was starting to put some very heartbreaking and frightening pieces together. She knew getting him to look at her wasn't going to happen, but she had to keep trying. Even if she was pressing for an answer to a question that she didn't really want to know the answer to."Carter, when you told me that….you found your Mother at the bottom of the stairs last week, I assumed it was because she fell. Now, I'm starting to think that maybe she was pushed. Is that what happened?"

"I wasn't there, I don't know."

"Is that why he's a monster, does he abuse her?" She felt like crying just as hard as Carter was, but she stayed strong for him."It's alright, you can tell me."

"No, it's not alright," he cried, as he stood from the table."I'm not allowed to talk about this, I'm not!"

Kara went to him, and tried to pull him close to her, but he broke away from her and headed for the door."No, please don't leave, Carter. _Please_." She hurried over to him again, and stepped in front of him."Stop."

He finally looked up at her, and it broke her heart."I _can't_ talk about it," he sobbed, hopelessly." _Please_ , don't make me."

"No, never," she said, pulling him into a comforting hug."I will never make you do anything that you don't want to do, I promise."She let a few tears fall, as she held him close, and rubbed his back."Don't worry, I will fix this."

A little while later, Carter had fallen asleep on Kara's bed after she had suggested that he lay down. She tried asking him a few more questions, but when he refused to speak at all, she had to back off. Winn and James had shown up, and Kara had shared what the young boy had disclosed without disclosing it.

"I didn't want to be right," she said, sadly."There was just something about the way he said _monster_. Thinking back, the last time I heard him say it, there was this….tone. I'm actually kind of angry at myself for not figuring this out sooner."

"Kara, come on," said James."You're being _way_ too hard on yourself. It hasn't even been a week, and this kid trusts you. It sounds like he talks to you about _everything_ , that means progress. Don't go beating yourself up, you said you were determine to help, and that's exactly what you're doing."

"He's right, you shouldn't be angry at yourself. Save the anger for Dirk," breathed Winn."I'm not saying Carter would lie about something like this, but I just _really_ don't want it to be true. Cat's a nice woman, she doesn't belong with a guy like Dirk."

"Yeah, she actually makes eye contact with us, and talks to us like we're real humans whenever she's in the building," nodded James."She's good people."

"I mean, _obviously_ I already knew that he wasn't a very nice man, you two have made that abundantly clear, but….this? You two work for him, have you _ever_ suspected?"

"Not at all to be honest," said James."But, I mean….I wouldn't put it passed him, he's overly obsessed with controlling things. I don't see why that would exclude his wife."

"I've had my suspicions," admitted Winn."Never _seen_ him hurt her though."

The Hero sighed, and shook her head."Well, whatever he does to her or has done to her, that's probably why she drinks the way she does."

"Alright, what's the next step here, because you tagged us in, we're in this with you," said James, patting Winn on the back.

Kara smiled a little."Thank you, guys. I want the next step to be me talking to Cat. Which is not going to be easy, but I have to get her to trust me. Honestly, I don't want to wait until she gets back tomorrow, but I think I have to."

"Actually, that depends," said Winn, thoughtfully."Do you wanna' talk to her as _Kara_ or as _Supergirl_?"

"Does it make a difference," asked James.

"Well, kind of. If you talk to her as Supergirl, you could talk to her tonight."

"Wait, how am I supposed to do that," she asked.

"Dirk's meeting with the dean from Newbold, that's tonight at seven o'clock. I know what hotel and suite him and Cat are staying in. You can fly to Metropolis, wait for him to leave, and check on Cat."

"Oh my God," she breathed."That's perfect, you're a genius, Winn."

"There's something you need to remember going into this," said James."It doesn't matter who she's talking to. _Kara_ , or _Supergirl_ …..Cat is going to deny it. Either she'll deny until you back off, or she'll do what Carter did, and clam up."

"I know, and I _hate_ that, but it's not going to stop me. I don't care if Dirk Armstrong is the media king, he's not not getting away with this," said Kara, determination in her voice."I'm going to tell her about Newbold….but what if she wants to know how I found out?"

"Tell her," said Winn."If I get fired, so be it….I shouldn't be working for a guy like Dirk anyway."

"Yeah, knowing what I know now, I feel kind of dirty," said James.

"No, don't….it's not like you knew that he's actually worse than what people already think," said Kara."Alright, well….Carter's going to fight it, but I don't want him alone in that suite tonight. If I can talk him into a guy's night, will one of you take him home, _please_?"

"I'll take him to our place," said James."Lucy would love that, she thought he was very sweet."

"Thank you so much," smiled Kara, before happened to pick up on the distant sound of people screaming."Uh-oh…". She was up from the couch, and headed for the window."I'll be right back!"

About fifteen minutes later, Kara had put out a massive building fire, and was gliding back through her window."So that was the _worst_ ," she breathed, as she brushed some blackness from the front of her suit."You guys are never going to believe what-"

She stopped when she noticed Carter standing a few feet away. He was leaned up against the counter, a bottle of water in his hand. He had a smug yet excited look expression plastered across his face.

"I...uh...", she looked over at James and Winn, who were smiling nervously back at her."Crap."

"I _knew_ it," he said, shaking his head slightly."I _knew_ you were Supergirl."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Forty eight seconds.

The exact amount of time Kara and rambled her way through a totally unbelievable excuse to Carter. It eventually became clear that there was no convincing him otherwise, so she gave up.

"I don't get it, why didn't you just tell me the night you brought Mom to the suite?"

"I couldn't yet, buddy. Please don't take this personally but, I didn't know whether or not I could trust you, not then."

"Do you trust me now?"

"Yes, I do," she smiled."Okay, my turn for a question. When and how did you figure me out?"

"After the museum, when you were talking about how it felt to fly. Your description didn't match what a passenger would feel, it didn't make sense that way," he said, thoughtfully."Everything you said….words only the flyer could speak."

Kara smiled, and pulled him in for a hug."You're so freaking insightful, I love it."

"She might have told you eventually, she kinda' sucks at keeping secrets," laughed Winn.

"Okay, no that is not true," she defended."I can keep a-"

"Nope," laughed James."No you cannot!"

Carter, still being embraced by the Hero, looked up at."So, who else knows?"

"Everybody who was at dinner, my whole family."

"Alright, so the F.B.I thing, that's just a cover?"

Kara glanced over at her two friends, who nodded. She knew the whole D.E.O reveal was too much at that point. She just needed some confirmation.

"Yeah, it's a cover for me. Not my sister and aunt though, that's a real thing for them."

"Holy crap," laughed Carter."Talk about a family full of badasses."

Kara smiled before breaking their embrace, and pulling him towards the couch."Alright well now, we have to talk about some things."

"I won't say a word to anybody, are you kidding me," he breathed, as he plopped into the couch."Best secret ever, why wouldn't I keep it?"

"Easy, you're a teenager, man" said James."Totally unfair, I feel horrible for saying it, but…"

"I get it," he nodded."Yeah, it would be so cool to tell my friends that I know who Supergirl is, but I won't."He looked at the Hero in question, and smiled."You trust me, and that means a lot. I promise not to do anything to break that trust."

"Thank you," she beamed."I guess maybe now, I could just be honest with your Mother. Right?"

"No! No no no no," the boy stressed."She's not ready yet, trust me. If you tell her the truth now, she'll see it as betrayal, and she doesn't do well with betrayal."

"Yet, she's married to Dirk….", mumbled Winn.

"Thank you," exclaimed Carted."My thoughts exactly!"

"Hey….Carter," said James, with caution."How do you think she'll react when Kara brings up...a certain other thing?"

It took him a moment to realize exactly what James was trying to say. Once he understood, his eyes went wide, and he looked at the woman."Don't."

"I'm sorry, but….now that I know, I have to do something about it," she said, lovingly."Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared, and….you don't know anything, I never said-"

"You didn't have to," she said, scooting closer to him, and once again, embracing him."Everything is going to be alright, okay? I'm here for you now, we all are. That's not going to change anytime soon, you hear me?"

* * *

A short time later, Carter had agreed to spend the night with James and Lucy. He hadn't protested as much as Kara thought he would. The teenager was fairly quiet the rest of the day, even after Kara and gone back to headquarters and he stayed with James.

Three hours, a five car pile up, and two Alien apprehensions later, the Hero was wandering around headquarters. She was pacing back and forth, deep in thought. So deep in thought, that she didn't even notice Alex talking to her.

"Kara, snap out of it!"

"Whoa….wait….what?" She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked up. Her sister was standing in front of her, Shadow hanging from her back, piggyback style."Geez, I'm sorry Alex."

"Are you okay," she asked, sisterly concern all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Not believing Kara for one second, Alex went to say something. Remembering that Shadow was on her back, she stopped, and looked at her passenger."Alright, detach yourself, kid. The adults need to talk, why don't you go do some stretches, we'll spar in a bit."

"The adults need to talk," asked Shadow, as she slid from Alex's back onto the ground."Was that a short joke?"

The sisters both laughed, before Alex answered."You're five feet tall, everything is a short joke with you."

"Oh, that's real funny" she giggled."I'm beating you up for that, no holding back. You are so dead."

"We'll see about that, go on. I'll be there in a few." Shadow nodded, and jogged down the hallway. Alex turned to her sister, and sighed."Something is up with her."

"With Hershey Kiss?"

"Yeah, she's been so clingy."

"She has, but….is that really a bad thing," asked Kara, confusion in her tone.

"I'm not sure….I can't help but think it might be cause for some concern."

"You're overreacting, Alex. She just didn't like being away at camp. She missed you."

"Well it's not just me she's clinging to. She's been climbing on Astra, jumping on J'onn, she started a sissy fight with you earlier….I'm telling you, something is up."

Kara smiled and shook her head."So she missed all of us. Her and I sissy fight for fun, it's a joke….you know because we're both-"

"Super strong, yeah trust me, I get it," Alex laughed."I can't shake the feeling though, I'm telling you something is up."

"Yeah, something is up. You overreacting is what's up."

"Alright, you know what? We're getting off topic, super brat. Why are you so damn distracted?"

The younger sister sighed."It's Cat. I'm going to Metropolis tonight to talk to her."

"About what Carter told you?"

"More like what he didn't tell me. That, and she needs to know what her husband is planning."

"You're a little nervous, right?"

"I'm more than just a little nervous, I'm freaking out. I have no idea how she'll react, and it's scary. She barely knows me, which is saying alot considering that she thinks Supergirl and Kara are two different people."

"Wait, didn't you say that Carter figured it out today," asked Alex, earning a nod."Okay, so why not tell her?"

"Carter says that it isn't a good idea right now, and I trust him. He knows his Mother very well."

Alex thought for a few moments before saying anything. She knew her sister could handle the situation, but it wouldn't stop her from trying to encourage her."Listen to me. You're strength isn't just physical, even if you didn't have your powers, you'd still be one of the strongest people in the world. Your ability to help people, that was a part of you long before you became a hero to this city. You need to remember that going into this." Kara smiled sadly, before looking down. Alex knew exactly what she was thinking, and didn't like it. She grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact."You got this, Kara….you were meant to be in this woman's life. You're not going to give up her, right?"

"Of course not, no."

"Alright, well you can't give up on yourself either."

"I'm not giving up on my-"

"Self doubt is the root of surrender. An action of cowardice always stems from former feelings of negativity. Now, I'm not calling you a coward….I'm just saying, stay away from the path that self doubt leads you to."

Kara smiled, and nodded. It was the exact talk she needed."Thank you….I love you so much," she breathed, pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you too….trust me, you got this."

* * *

That night, As Kara landed softly on the balcony of where Dirk and Cat were staying, she grew slightly nervous once again. She'd gone in hot, with every intention of getting the older woman away from her husband that night. Alex's pep talk had helped, but it might have worked a little too well. Though, standing there, in that moment, she realized that things most likely wouldn't happen the way she wanted it to. She had mentally jumped the gun, and was kicking herself for it.

The curtains on the sliding glass door were only half drawn open, and Kara could easily peer in without scaring Cat. When she noticed her through the glass, she couldn't help but stare. She was standing in the middle of the suite, kind of leaned to one side, a drink in one hand, the tv remote in the other. She looked calm and the Hero liked when she was calm. She was wearing white silk pajamas, and a matching robe. She had clearly spent the day in the hotel beauty spa, makeup and hair done to absolute perfection. Kara hated that she was about to ruin the calmness. She took a deep breath before knocking on the glass.

Cat glanced over, a little bit of shock on her face. Once she saw the hero standing there, she relaxed, walked over and opened the door. She lingered in the opening, a smirk on her face.

"Supergirl. Funny, I thought this city was your cousin's territory."

Kara smiled, and nodded."It is, but I needed to see you. Your husband, he's out….right?"

"Obviously, you somehow already know that, you wouldn't be here otherwise," she laughed."Please, come in."

Kara took note of the woman's surprisingly bubbly attitude towards her, and laughed a little as she entered the suite."You seem like you're in a great mood, are you having fun on this trip?"

"Not at all, but that's what certain medicine is for,," she said, sipping her drink."Would you like a drink, or is drinking and flying frowned upon?"

"No, thank you….I actually can't get drunk."

"Well that is a damn shame, I must say," she breathed, casually."Please, have a seat." She gestured towards the large, dark tan, leather couch that sat against the wall. While Kara sat down, she opted to move towards the bar. She set her glass down, and picked up a bottle of Rum.

The Hero quickly took her cellphone out, and sent a text to Carter.

 **She's drinking rum….does that usually put her in a good mood?**

"Would you at least like some water or something to drink?"

"Sure, water would be great," she smiled before looking down at her phone.

 **If she's drinking rum something must of happened. It's what she drinks to make herself happy.**

"Here you are," said Cat, with a smile."Sparkling water seemed like the right choice for you."

"No complaints from me, Thank you."

Cat took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, and got comfortable. She set the bottle of rum on the coffee table and held her glass in her hand. When she looked up at the Hero, she noticed that she was being stared at. Kara was looking at her as if she was one of the rarest sights she had ever seen. Yet, she looked almost sad in a way.

"Supergirl….is something the matter?"

"No, no," she said, snapping out of her trance."I mean, yes but I….I don't know." Just like she feared, she was starting to lose control of her emotions. Kara knew that she needed to tell Cat what Dirk was up to, but her current mood, rum fueled or not, was amazing. It was the happiest she'd ever seen Cat.

"You did say that you needed to see me, and you knew my husband wouldn't be , it's something important, correct?"

Kara set her bottle of water down on the coffee table."You know, every single time I think about you, my mind takes me back to that night."

"Do we absolutely have to talk about that?"

"Yes, Cat, we do have to talk about it, because I'm scared. I am terrified to tell you any kind of bad news."

"So you just automatically assume that you'll tell me something awful and I'll run right out, get another gun and shoot myself?" Her bubbly attitude had quickly dissipated. "Why would assume that?"

Kara looked at the woman in shock, before she had to stand up and face in the opposite direction. She didn't say a word, she knew exactly what would happen if she did.

Cat set her empty glass down, and stood from the couch."Are you not going to speak to me now? Honestly, who knew Supergirl could be so damn childish!"

"You pulled the trigger," sobbed Kara, as she spun around. Tears were streaming down her face, and it was clear that Cat wasn't expecting it."That's why I would assume you'd do it again, because you pulled the trigger. It didn't matter what I said to you, or how hard I tried….you-"

"Why are you crying," asked Cat, a hint of frustration in her tone."You do not cry like this over a person like me, over a person you barely know! Nobody does! Nobody cares that much!"

"I do."

"Why?"When the Hero didn't seem to have an answer, it only frustrated Cat even further. She shook her head, and headed towards the bar again."You know what, why don't you just tell me why it is that you needed to see me, so that you can be on your way. Make it easier for both of us and rip of the ban-"

"Dirk is trying to send Carter to boarding school," she sobbed. She was so angry at herself for losing control. Mainly because she was around Cat. She wanted more than anything to be strong around woman.

"What did you say?"

"He's at a dinner meeting right now with the dean of Newbold, he's trying to send your son away from you."

"No," she said, in almost a whisper."No, he wouldn't do that to me, he can't. Carter isn't his."

"I know, but obviously something's up if he's having the meeting. Especially without telling you about it."

"How did you find this out?"

"Dirk's personal assistant."

"Winn?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend of Kara's….he let her know, because he really likes Carter and doesn't want to see this happen to him. She told me and I came straight to you."

Cat, who seemed rattled out of her mind, picked up a bottle of vodka, and took a giant swig from it. Not noticing Kara closing her eyes, as if it were hard to watch.

"Well, it's not going to happen, he has no right. Quite literally, he doesn't have the right to do it." She was trying to sound as though she had all the confidence in the world on her side, but her worry was showing. She took yet another giant gulp from the bottle.

Kara took a few steps forward."Okay, whoa….come on. Take it easy."

"You know something," she said, ignoring the Hero's request."He's been asking a lot of questions about Carter lately, and I didn't understand why. He never seemed to give a damn before. Didn't stop me from marrying him….let's hear it for Mother of the year."

"Cat…."

"What kind of parent does these things to their children….what the Hell kind of Mother am I to Carter….to marry a man that he hates more than anything," she rambled before taking another drink from the bottle. She glanced up and finally put her attention on her company."I have no heart."

Kara stepped forward, sympathy and compassion in her eyes, and carefully wiped some of Cat's tears away."That's not true….you have a heart….a beautiful one. It's just….a little broken." Cat went to take another drink from the bottle, but Kara gently pulled the bottle away. Shockingly, she didn't protest the action."How about some water?"

"Water," she repeated, absentmindedly. Not straying from her tearful daze, she slowly moved away from the bar, passed Kara and towards the balcony. Once she was standing outside, she looked up at the sky. Knowing that the Hero had followed her outside, she started to speak again. It was as if she was quoting somebody."Every time you want a drink, water is the answer. Nothing else."

"Excuse me," asked Kara."Does that mean something?"

"My Mother thinks it means something. It's something she says to me a lot," she sniffled."In fact, there are three things that she says to me every single solitary time we speak. Drink water. You used to have so much potential….and last but not least, my personal favorite. You should be a much better Mother."

A small gasp escaped Kara's lips."She says that to you?"

"Of course she does, and she's right."

"No, she's not. She obviously doesn't understand what you're going through." She was speaking so softly, and with such concern, that Cat actually turned around and made eye contact with her."I think I have an idea of what's happening to you."

Realizing that the Hero might have found out her secret, Cat was suddenly very nervous."No, you...you don't because...I'm not going through anything." She hurried from the balcony, back towards the bar."You should go. I'm sure somebody in National City needs you."

"Yeah, well I think that you need me," she said, worry in her tone.

"I'm not trapped in a burning building, I'm not stranded inside of an overturned vehicle," the older woman rambled. She'd picked up the same bottle of vodka and practically chugged from it."I'm not dangling from a skyscraper…"

"Not yet you're not."

Cat shot an annoyed look her way before pointing towards the balcony doors."Leave."

"I can't do that, Cat."

"You can, you just won't." Taking another drink, she stormed towards Kara, tears streaming down her face. She started pounding on her shoulders."Just go! Get out of here, go save somebody that's worth saving!"

Instead of trying to stop the woman from hitting her, she stood, and let it happen. It wasn't causing her any physical pain, and she knew Cat would eventually wear herself out. It was killing her to see her so manic and upset."I'm not leaving you alone….not like this," she sobbed, not knowing just how bad the timing was. In the middle of Cat pounding her fists against her, she heard Alex talking through her earpiece."Oh no…," she said, in almost a whisper.

Cat was slowing down, and stumbled forward. She pressed her face into Kara's shoulder, and sobbed uncontrollably."Please….I'm...sorry."

The hero hated it, but she had to leave. She was needed at headquarters and Alex couldn't stress how much of an emergency it was.

"Cat," she said, sniffling a little."I'm going to put you in bed now, there's something I need to go and take care of."

"No….no no….I'm sorry...please don't go," she cried, drunkenly."I'm sorry….I didn't mean it."

"I'm not making up an excuse to leave, I know I just said that I wouldn't leave you, I know. I have to, but I'll be back to check on you as soon as I can, I promise." She carefully scooped the smaller woman up, and carried her bridal style towards the bed. She was relieved when she didn't put up a fight.

Once she was lying in the bed, she looked up at Kara, tears streaming down her face."I'm….sorry...I know you're trying he-help. Don't you see now...don't you understand?"

"See what?"

"You said it yourself...my heart...it's broken...only it's not just my heart,"she whimpered."It's all of me…"

"No, that's not true."

"I'm so sorry…."

"It's alright, just stay put, please. I promise, I'll be back," said Kara, softly. She grabbed the fleece blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed, and draped it over her. With one last quick, and sympathetic glance down at Cat, she was off.

A while passed before Cat heard any other noises, aside from whatever was on the TV. The longer she laid there thinking about what Dirk was trying to do, the a gorier she became. Still in a drunken, emotional daze, she heard a door open and close again. Without even hesitating, she sat up, crawled from the bed, and was on her feet.

"Cat," Dirk called, as he walked through the suite, and towards the bed. When he saw her, he rolled his eyes, and shook his head."There you are, sweetheart. I see Vodka was your dinner of choice this evening."

She stumbled towards him, fire in her eyes."You bastard," she spat."How dare you!"

"What did you just say to me," he asked, in a threatening tone that the woman had gotten used to."What the Hell has gotten into you aside from the obvious?"

"You will not send my son away from me! You….you.. have no right! Do you hear me you conniving son of a bi-"

She wouldn't get a chance to finish the sentence. Dirk had backhanded her across the face, and she fell backwards onto the bed. Normally she would have stayed down, but she was so infuriated with her husband for what he was trying to do. She wasn't giving up easily, not in that moment. She sat up, and tried to stand to her feet, but was violently shoved onto her back. She let out a small whimper when she felt a hand grip her throat.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your husband when he walks through the door," he growled."You need to get ahold of yourself, because I'm not putting up with this shit, Cat! I don't know how the Hell you found out about it, but I will tell you this! The arrangements are made, Carter will be starting at Newbold at the beginning of the new school year! And there isn't one damn thing that you can do about it!"

He finally loosened his grip, and took a few steps away. Cat, breathing heavily through her rage, and fear, sat up once again."He's not yours….you can't send him anywhere….".

Dirk laughed and reached into the pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper, and tossed it at her."Sorry, sweetheart….but I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Still trying to get her breath back, she picked the paper up from the bed. Glaring up at him, she unfolded it and read through it the best she could. It was a document explaining the parental responsibilities of a Newbold student. It wasn't until she got to the very bottom of the page that she gasped."You….signed my name?"

"No, Cat. You signed your name."


End file.
